Perfección
by Misu'sLullaby
Summary: Bajo las frías alas del invierno, Kagome deberá sacrificar el vestido de novias perfecto, tratando de sacar a delante su nombre como diseñadora. Sin darse cuenta de que a su vez, sacrificaba al amor de su vida Inu
1. Prólogo

_**Nota: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia completa es de mi autoría (adaptada a los personajes) Espero que sea de su agrado :3_

_

* * *

_

_**Perfección**_

_Prólogo_

Las yemas de sus dedos estaban enrojecidas y sentía pulsaciones en ellos, aún así continúo dando puntada tras puntada. Sobre su regazo reposaba un delicado vestido color marfil, del satín más suave que había podido tocar. Colocó una piedrecilla más en el bordado que estaba realizando y luego de diecisiete horas totales y dos semanas de exhaustivo trabajo, por fin terminó. Acomodó el vestido en un maniquí con mucho cuidado y observó con amor ese monumental trabajo, para cualquier novia ese sería el vestido soñado. Menos para ella.

Tomó sus cosas y luego de despedirse de la secretaria, salió a las frías calles de Tokio. La tarde aún no caía, pero el viento invernal que soplaba se colaba por sus huesos, mientras ella maldecía la hora en que había olvidado su abrigo. En sus manos, portaba unos pesados libros y en su espalda llevaba una cargada mochila. Miró su reloj y vio que se había retrasado mucho, así que sus pies se movieron con mayor velocidad hasta que llegó al cruce de una avenida muy concurrida. El tráfico, como siempre, se interponía entre ella y la vereda siguiente, esperó y en el momento en que el semáforo le dio la señal para pasar, salió corriendo hasta la próxima acera.

Con el paso del tiempo y la prisa que llevaba, chocó contra una mujer que salía de una tienda. Sus libros, papeles y toda ella quedaron esparcidos sobre la húmeda acera mientras la mujer le ayudaba a recoger algunas cosas. La mujer tomó entre sus manos eso que tanto le llamó la atención, sus ojos brillaron emocionados pero cuando quiso hablar con la muchacha, ésta se alejaba rauda y veloz con su trote, ignorando sus llamadas por completo.

Llegó agitada hasta su salón, de nueva cuenta el profesor la reprendió y la dejó pasar a pesar de que ya estaban terminando con la clase. Se acomodó en un pupitre y trató de enlazar las últimas instrucciones del maestro.


	2. Oportunidad: Sacrificando sueños

_**Nota:** *llora* No me esperaba reviews ya que el prólogo era bastante corto. Se los agradezco de verdad chicas..(?) y espero que este cap les guste. Aunque tampoco es muy largo. Prometo hablar mas sobre ciertos momentos mas adelante. Esta historia ya estaba terminada, ahora la estoy editando y adaptando (como dije antes) así que si desean... no sé... leer la versión original. Pueden pedírmelo y les paso la historia vía e-mail o la página donde acostumbraba a publicar. Me emocioné ./. aquí les dejo el primer capítulo ;3_

* * *

**_Oportunidad_**

_Sacrificando sueños_

Apenas había dormido cerca de dos horas, cuando el ruido del despertador la hizo levantarse de un golpe de la cama. Se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, para poder prepararse un ligero desayuno.

Con una taza de café en mano, hurgó en su mochila, buscó entre sus libros y cuadernos de diseño, pero no logró encontrarlo.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡No puede ser...! – Se lamentó dejando desesperadamente la taza sobre la mesa del comedor.

Removió cada rincón del departamento con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, dejaron correr dos de ellas por sus mejillas y con cuidado la joven las apartó. El café ya frío sobre la mesa le alertó del tiempo transcurrido y dejándolo a medio tomar, salió rápidamente del pequeño lugar.

Consiguió tomar el metro a tiempo, así que en el camino se dedicó a leer y releer sus libros. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar por esa hoja de papel… ahora tenía que estudiar…

"¡¿_Quién pensaría que para aprender diseñar correctamente, debía aprenderse tantas teorías?_ "– Pensaba mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las letras y bosquejos impresos en el papel. Su ensimismamiento casi la hace pasarse de su parada. Se apresuró a cerrar sus libros y a bajar, apresurando su paso para poder llegar a tiempo a la casa de modas en la que trabajaba.

Agradeció el haberse dado cuenta a tiempo y sus manos, aún enrojecidas de tanto coser el día anterior, abrieron la puerta trasera del local. Dejó sus libros sobre su espacio y se dirigió a hablar con la dueña acerca de su último trabajo. Al ingresar en el salón principal, adornado por enormes vitrinas que exponía a los transeúntes los más exquisitos vestidos de novia, retrocedió al notar que la dueña platicaba con una mujer, que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, con cabellera negra y larga cayéndole con gracia hasta la cintura. Al volver sus pasos por el pasillo escuchó su nombre en la suave voz de "Sango", la dueña, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir junto a ella y la dama que le acompañaba.

- Bien, Srta. Hidaka, ella es Kagome Higurashi. – la dueña le invitó a sentarse en una silla junto a la mujer.

- Así que es ella… - dijo sonriente - Mucho gusto… Soy Kikyo Hidaka. – le pasó la mano y Kagome la saludó de la misma forma.

- El gusto es mío… - pronunció amablemente para luego girarse hacia su jefa y amiga - ¿Para qué me necesitas, Sango? – preguntó con suavidad mientras observaba a la dueña.

- La Srta. Hidaka asegura que encontró un diseño tuyo, – le pasó una hoja en la cual estaba dibujado un precioso vestido de novia, con detalles tan delicados que incluso en ese trozo de papel lucía bien – y también tu billetera. – Kagome tomó entre sus manos la billetera de cuero, un poco ajada por el tiempo, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia la hoja de papel y comenzaron a cristalizarse.

- Muchas gracias por devolverlo… - dijo ella sintiendo un gran alivio de saber que su diseño se encontraba a salvo…Una sonrisa que pronto se borró.

- No hay de qué… - carraspeó un poco – Pero hay otro motivo más para mi visita… - prosiguió - Quisiera que hagas este hermoso vestido para mí. – Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par – Hace semanas que busco un vestido que llene mis expectativas y hasta ahora éste es el único que lo hace.

- Pero… - Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Esta es una oportunidad gigantesca, querida. – Sango colocó su mano sobre la de Kagome, tratando de confortarla ya que conocía aquel diseño. – Estoy muy consciente del gran talento que tienes, tus bordados son fantásticos y coses muy bien. No creo que haya persona más indicada para hacer ese vestido. Además, aceptar este encargo sería un gran paso para tu carrera. – ella le miró a los ojos y asintió. – ¿Es un sí? – Kagome nuevamente asintió, dejando que su corazón terminara por destruirse.

- ¡Oh…! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! – Kikyo sonrió complacida y le tomó de las manos. – Confío en ti…

- N-No la defraudaré. – su voz se quebró y sus labios se curvaron intentando sonreír, consiguiendo sólo una tosca mueca.

Apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando se encargó de tomarle las medidas a Kikyo. E inmediatamente, luego de elegir las telas con Sango, comenzó a darle vida a ese dibujo trazando complejas líneas con tiza sobre la blanca tela de satín.

Paseaba sus dedos por el largor de la corbata, puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer. Bufó aburrido y decidió que esa tarde iba darle un giro diferente a su día, por primera vez en toda una semana. Salió a recorrer las inmediaciones de su departamento sin alejarse demasiado. La noche lo sorprendió en un bello mirador, el cual tenía vista hacia el puente de Rainbow Bridge y a las ahora oscuras aguas que servían de espejo para la menguante luna. Apoyó pesadamente sus manos encima de la barandilla, apretando con fuerza los labios. Se sintió agobiado por los pensamientos que se amontonaban dentro de su cabeza. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo y viró su mirada dorada hasta una joven, que permanecía inmóvil perdiendo su mirada en el reflejo del maravilloso astro mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. Un leve centellear en su mejilla le dio a entender que estaba llorando. No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y sin cambiar su seria y ensimismada expresión, se acercó a ella y le pasó un pañuelo con sutil desdén.

- Tome. – Ella se giró asustada y observo la leve sonrisa que el chico le ofrecía.

- Gracias… - pronunció la chica entre sollozos.

- No hay porqué… - dijo él apoyándose nuevamente en la barandilla observándola de reojo.

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas con delicadeza, para luego girar la cabeza hacia el hombre que permanecía en silencio y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez al tiempo que devolvía su mirada al inerte paisaje. Se concentró en la corriente que arrastraba las aguas y respirando pesadamente recorrió su rostro con la mirada una vez más. El frío viento hacía volar sus cabellos negros, sus ojos de un color ambarino muy extraño se perdían en la lejanía, acompañados de unas enérgicas cejas que le daban a su mirada una combinación a la vez melancólica e impasible. Él había notado la curiosa mirada sobre sí, viró el rostro posando sus ojos en los de ella con un poco más de recato. La noche se hacía más fría aún y ella sólo traía puesta una chaqueta, podía notar como sus labios tiritaban un poco más allá de lo imperceptible.

Se despojó de su abrigo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaran. De pronto, sintió unos grandes deseos de hablarle, de pasar sus brazos alrededor suyo y amainar su llanto con un tibio abrazo. Se giró sobre sus pies, caminando con cierta velocidad y sin decir más dejó a la chica que lo miraba abrumada.

- ¡Espere! – gritó ella mientras le daba alcance.

La observó corriendo hasta él, con el viento chocando contra su cara, meciendo sus oscuros cabellos. Cuando llegó hasta el, su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes, más aún al ver el rubor que cubría su rostro.

- Tome, esto es suyo. – Dijo quitándose el abrigo y extendiendo los brazos para dárselo.

- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con él. Está bajando la temperatura y no sería bueno que te enfermes. – ella le miró sorprendida, era un abrigo muy caro, se notaba por el suave tacto de la tela – Pero… con una condición…

- ¿Condición? - _"Claro… No me lo daría gratis…"_ Pensó imaginándose qué clase de condiciones estaría pensando en imponerle.

- Sí… Que me lo devuelvas mañana a las seis aquí mismo. – dijo el chico con extremada naturalidad, sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía.

- Pero…

- … o también puedes congelarte caminando hasta tu casa. – Pronunció con cierta burla y río apenas. – Estoy bromeando. ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

- Ehh… sí… claro… - dijo dudosa – ¡Pero sólo porque me muero de frío! – aclaró y él volvió a sonreír.

- Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana…?

- Sí… – dijo caminando lentamente hasta el final de la terraza, mientras él permanecía en el mismo lugar observando el camino que marcaban sus pies. – ¡Mi nombre, es Kagome! – gritó girando la cabeza y con un gesto de las manos se despidió. Él se quedó allí hasta que esa silueta femenina desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, se giró nuevamente hacia el puente.

- Adiós… Kagome… - giró sobre sus pies y caminó lentamente hacia su departamento. Ahora sería él quien moriría de frío…

[Continuará…]


	3. Conociéndonos: Una fría noche

_**Conociéndonos**_

_Una fría noche..._

Recortó un poco de tela extra del vestido, dejándolo a una altura más o menos adecuada para que cubra los zapatos y, a su vez, no roce en demasía el suelo. Realizó el dobladillo auxiliar, colocando unos cuantos alfileres para asegurarse de no perder la medida. Kikyo observaba su figura en un gran espejo que cubría casi por completo la pared del cuarto de pruebas. Sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Qué le parece, Srta. Hidaka? – preguntó Kagome incorporándose y retrocediendo unos pasos para admirarla desde lejos. - ¿Le agrada el largor?

- Sí… Creo que quedará perfecto… - le dedicó una suave sonrisa – Por cierto, puedes decirme Kikyo, no seas tan formal. – habló la mujer mientras giraba para mirar el largor de la cola propia del vestido.

- Claro. – sonrió también y se agachó de vuelta para poner un último alfiler en el dobladillo de la falda. – Entonces lo dejaremos por aquí…

- Uhum… Pero… creo que un poco más largo… ¿tú que me dices? ¿No quedará muy corto?

- Depende de los zapatos que uses… ¿Serán los que traes puestos? – Kikyo negó moviendo la cabeza. – Entonces… ¿que te parece si nos encargamos del largor cuando tengas los zapatos?

- De acuerdo… Quiero que los diseñes tú también… - dijo Kikyo sin quitar la mirada de su perfil reflejado en el inmenso espejo.

- ¿Cómo? – Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Claro… Quién mejor que tú para saber qué zapato le irá. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Sí… supongo que sí… - dijo la chica un poco dudosa. – Voy por un cuaderno…- Kikyo asintió y bajó de la plataforma con mucho cuidado.

Buscó entre sus objetos y encontró entre ellos un cuaderno de gran tamaño. Hojeó las primeras páginas y en ellas se veía decenas de vestidos, todos de diferente estilo. Volvió al salón principal y se encontró con Kikyo hablando por el teléfono celular, quien no notó su presencia. Aprovechó para limpiar el área donde anteriormente se hallaba trabajando, colocando sus instrumentos en una pequeña caja de costura.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada… Esperaba que se negara… - La voz de aquella hermosa mujer denotaba disgusto, Kagome al oírla, pensó que hablaba de ella. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentir enormes dudas acerca del vestido y lo que realmente opinaba Kikyo sobre él. – No puedo hacer más nada… No sin lastimarlo. – Kikyo se giró observando a la muchacha. – Debo irme. Te llamo al salir de aquí. – Colocó el móvil en su bolso y se acercó a Kagome. – Bien, ¿continuamos?

- S-sí… K-Kikyo… ¿Pasa algo malo con el vestido?.. ¿Q-Quieres cambiar algo? – Kikyo soltó una carcajada, que crispó los nervios de la joven diseñadora.

- Claro que no, querida. – Le tomó una mano y la encerró con suavidad entre las suyas – Tu trabajo es de ensueño, Sango fue muy amable en mostrarme algunos de los vestidos que tú misma diseñaste… No tienes nada de qué temer. – Kagome asintió y con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella.

Kagome suspiró, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el lápiz. Se llevó la punta hasta los labios y, tras pensar unos minutos, el carboncillo comenzó a dibujar unas suaves líneas sobre el papel, mientras Kikyo observaba perdida en el hipnotizante movimiento de la punta rozando el papel.

* * *

Cada cinco minutos su mirada se detenía en el reloj de la habitación. Las manecillas se empeñaban en ir más lento de lo habitual, desesperándolo. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a desvestirse. Ingresó al baño y cuando terminó de llenar la tina con el humeante líquido incoloro, terminó por desnudarse. Mojó su cuerpo en el agua y dejó que sus negros cabellos sucumbieran a la humedad.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya el agua empezaba a tomar la temperatura del ambiente, se levantó de la tina, pasando luego sus manos por la cabeza, escurriendo el agua que en ella había. Se cubrió la parte baja del cuerpo con una toalla y volvió a la habitación, recostándose boca arriba sobre la cama.

- Kagome… - dijo al tiempo que suspiraba melancólicamente. Aquella muchacha, no sabía la razón, traía hacia sí un sentimiento de tranquilidad que lo desconcertaba y aceleraba su corazón a la vez.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió un par de cajones. Luego de secarse completamente, vistió la entrepierna con unos cómodos boxers y sobre ellos colocó unos holgados jeans. Se acomodó un suéter gris y antes de salir, un abrigo grueso. Salió a las calles, aún iluminadas por el sol y se dirigió al mismo mirador frente al Rainbow Bridge. El camino le parecía más largo que antes, pero en verdad no tardó mucho, incluso llegó antes que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde, así que se sentó en una banca para esperarla.

Ya comenzaba a reinar la oscuridad sobre las calles de Tokio, cuando él llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras la veía acercarse corriendo, con su chaqueta en un brazo y un abrigo puesto. Cuando Kagome estuvo a pocos metros, se levantó impaciente y le dio alcance.

- Lamento llegar tarde… Trabajé más de lo pensado… y… - Levantó la vista, posando sus ojos en aquellos opales que la miraban fijamente. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente y por un minuto no recordó lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- No te preocupes por eso… - sonrió – Me alegra que vinieras… Por un momento, pensé que no vendrías. – Volvió su mirada a ella, sonriendo para sí mismo al notar el rubor de las mejillas de la chica.

- ¡Có-Cómo crees que no vendría…! Tu chaqueta… debía regresartela – Se la pasó y él la tomó entre sus manos. – Muchas gracias… En verdad. – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. - Espero que no pasaras frío por mi cul…

- No te preocupes, mi departamento está aquí cerca. – Kagome asintió. Un silencio se produjo entre ellos, ninguno sabía qué decir. – ¿Quieres… pasear un rato, Kagome? – ella nuevamente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, alejándose poco a poco del mirador. Kagome tenía la vista fija en el camino que sus pies iban delineando, observó de reojo al hombre, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

- Oye… ¿tienes nombre? – Él se detuvo, sin decir nada. Se giró hasta quedar frente a ella y de un rápido movimiento, le tomó una mano.

- Inuyasha Taisho… - Sonrió y depositó un cordial beso sobre la mano fría y pálida de Kagome.

[Continuará…]

* * *

**_Nota: _**_Omg! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que pusieron! De verdad me alegra un montón que les gustara. Para ustedes, un capitulo más, no muy largo, porque ando con cositas de la U encimadas. A las que me pidieron la versión original, que está basada en Orlando Bloom *-* y en mí misma (?) ... Pueden encontrar en mi perfil, el link a livejournal. Ahí tengo fanfics publicados (son sobre Orly u/u) , que próximamente, si me da el tiempo y la inspiración de hacerlo, voy a estar adaptando, arreglando y terminando. Buscan en la sección de "Tag" y le dan click a Perfección, ahí estarán los capis que hace poco terminé de subir. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o criticas bonitas, me pueden escribir. Agradezco su apoyo! =3_

_Besos ~(L)_


	4. Conociéndonos: Fría realidad

**_Nota: _**_Aquí un capítulo más de este fic. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Y también mil gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron por acá. De verdad! Les dedico este a ustedes. Ya tiene rumbo decidido la historia! Prometo actualizar seguido :3 solo que esta semana fue un poco pesada. Besos a todas 3 Y de nuevo... Gracias... :) Cualquier duda, opinión o sugerencia, háganmela saber... *-*_

_

* * *

_

_**Conociéndonos**__ (Cont.)_

_Fría realidad…_

- Inuyasha Taisho… - Sonrió y depositó un afable beso sobre la mano fría de Kagome. Ella rió nerviosa mientras se soltaba del agarre, avergonzada.

- Inuyasha… - Su voz pasó de sus labios en un leve murmullo. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo lentamente, mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Transitaron sin rumbo varios minutos por la acera, sin decir una palabra. Desde allí aún se podía observar el puente, que para esas horas, comenzaba a llenarse de luces. La chica nuevamente se sintió reconfortada por los alegres colores que recorrían toda la magistral arquitectura y terminaban reflejados en las frías aguas bajo el mismo. Inuyasha la miraba constantemente por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo de la distraída chica que a veces tropezaba al dejar a sus ojos perderse en la maravillosa vista. No sabía de qué hablarle, qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabía aún la razón por la cual la había invitado aquella noche. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desarreglando un poco sus cabellos, y llevó sus ojos hasta el oscuro cielo que terminaba por nublarse.

- Puedo oler la nieve. – Dijo Kagome aspirando profundamente y soltando el aire por la boca. El aliento tibio de la chica se convirtió en vaho al mezclarse con el frío ambiente que ahora los abrazaba. – Debería volver a…

- ¿Vives aquí cerca…? – Preguntó llevándose ambas manos a los labios, soplando y frotándolas un poco para calentarlas. La vio negar levemente con la cabeza y acurrucarse más dentro de su abrigo. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás la hermosa vista del puente y se encontraban frente a un gran parque. Con un leve toque en la espalda, la instó a seguir su camino hasta una gran cafetería ubicada en la misma manzana.

- La verdad vivo bastante lejos, pero mi universidad no está tan lejos de aquí. – Se quitó el abrigo, al ver que Inuyasha hacia lo mismo al entrar al lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras una joven mesera los llevaba hasta una mesa vacía y les tomaba la orden. La observó en silencio, mientras Kagome acariciaba sus propios dedos, como masajeándolos, sin notar que el chico de ojos cual opal no podía apartarlos de ella. Inuyasha tosió un poco, llamando su atención, y, recibiendo frente suyo la taza de café que había pedido, le habló.

- Entonces, estudias por aquí. – Ella asintió, llevándose la taza con café a los labios. Sonriendo para sí misma, al sentir que el líquido le devolvía calor a su cuerpo, dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- Sí, estudio Diseño Textil y Moda. – sus ojos dorados se abrieron un poco sorprendidos. Aquella joven, que vestía modestamente no parecía una de esas grandes diseñadoras que solía ver. – Diseño trajes de boda, principalmente, en una boutique especializada en ese tema. – Bebió otro sorbo del café.

- Así que también trabajas, vaya. – _"Diseño trajes de boda…"_ sonrió con desgano mientras ella asentía nuevamente. Kagome observó el reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la puerta de entrada y se levantó presurosa, tomando su bolso y su abrigo. Inuyasha se levantó a la par que ella, sin entender el comportamiento de ésta.

- ¡Es muy tarde! Lo lamento, pero debo irme.

- Claro… - atinó a decir él. Tomó sus cosas, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y la acompañó hasta afuera.

Kagome se detuvo, estiró una mano y un pequeño copo de nieve se colocó sobre sus lastimados dedos. – Te dije que podía oler la nieve… - Se giró a mirarlo, al tiempo que las calles a su espalda comenzaban a cubrirse de una alfombra blanca.

Se quitó los zapatos, para colocarse las pantuflas y caminar hasta la cocina. Dejó su gran bolso sobre la mesa mientras desabotonaba su abrigo. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo sacudió levemente, dejando caer pequeñas gotitas de agua sobre el piso de madera. Desenrolló la bufanda que llevaba anudada al cuello y se tiró agotada sobre el sofá. Se sentía sumamente cansada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al poco rato, recordando aquel vestido en el que había trabajado todo el día. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y ella se acurrucó en el sofá abrazándose a sí misma al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar y liberaba las lágrimas que tanto ansiaban bajar por sus mejillas.

_- Tome. - Sintió el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo, giró el rostro asustada encontrándose con una mano, entregándole un pañuelo de color blanco. El chico le sonrió apenas y ella tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos._

_- Gracias… - su voz se escuchaba llorosa._

_- No hay porqué… - lo observó apoyarse nuevamente en la barandilla y secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo._

Se levantó del sofá, caminando tranquilamente hasta donde había dejado su abrigo, del bolsillo quitó el trozo de tela blanco y lo llevó a su nariz. Respiró del perfume varonil, mezclado con el suyo propio. Aquel chico… Lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo para quedarse con él.

- Ahh… de qué hablas Kagome… Él solo fue amable… - se dijo a sí misma. Entró a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama. Quedándose dormida casi al rato.

Las horas se hacían eternas encerrado en aquella fría y solitaria habitación, pensando una y otra vez en aquellos ojos marrones de mirada cálida y apacible. Su voz retumbaba una y otra vez en su mente, las sonrisas que le había robado en más de una ocasión mientras la tuvo con él en aquella cafetería. Sus ojos dorados se desviaron hasta la ventana, los copos de nieve caían cada vez más. Inuyasha se reprochaba a sí mismo, haberla dejado ir sin decir más que un "Adiós" y "Gracias…" Ni un número telefónico, o dirección de correo electrónico. Ni siquiera sabia en cual de las universidades estaba. Necesitaba encontrarla, por alguna razón no podía estar un día más sin saber de ella. Aquella chica triste que había encontrado en el mirador… Eso… El mirador, quizás ella volvería ahí.

Se hacía de noche cuando sus pies lo condujeron de nuevo hasta aquel oscuro mirador… La respiración se le detuvo, al ver a una mujer apoyada en la barandita, parecía estar hablando con el teléfono celular… Se acercó ella, pero sus ojos bajaron desilusionados cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Pidió disculpas levemente y se ensimismo en sus pensamientos, observando el puente que se elevaba soberbio sobre las calmadas aguas. La nieve se acumulaba en sus anchos hombros y mojaba sus cabellos, oscuros como la noche. Luego de varios minutos, esperando pacientemente por una cita que nunca se concertó. Giró sobre sus pies sintiendo el vacío y la soledad, más cerca que nunca, con el frío colándose por su piel ciñéndose a su alma. Como gotas de lluvia, la nieve se posaba encima suyo, mientras el caminaba de vuelta hasta su departamento.

Los días pasaron, lentos, agobiantes. Solo. A pesar de "ella", a pesar de lo que decía que sentía por esa mujer, moría por dentro. Cada noche volvía al mismo mirador y se quedaba ahí hasta que el frío y la oscuridad lo invitaban a abandonar su silenciosa espera. Se giró exasperado, harto de reprocharse a sí mismo haberla dejado ir. De qué la culparía a ella si nunca le había dicho que volverían a verse… Una vez más volvió envuelto en la soledad de sus horas… mientras en su mente evocaba el recuerdo de aquella chica "_Kagome…"_

Caminaba por las calles protegiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, pues el frío que rondaba por la ciudad las lastimaba aún más. Llegó hasta un cruce, donde aguardaba una luz roja encendida en el semáforo. Suspiró y, luego de unos minutos de espera, volvió a dar un paso tras otro. Cuando sus pies estaban por tocar el asfalto, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y la estiraba suavemente hacia atrás. Desesperada, se giró, sacando una mano del bolsillo y con ella golpeó a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de verlo a él, allí, con la mejilla roja por el golpe. Con una mano que intentaba apaciguar el dolor, pero en medio de aquel ambiente tenso, él empezó a reír con ganas.

- ¿I-Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? ¿De qué te ríes…? ¡Inuyasha! – dijo Kagome asustada.

- Disculpa…. Yo no quería…. Est-Estoy… bien… - sus risas entrecortaban sus oraciones y pronto contagiaron a Kagome, quien intentaba no ceder. Se sentía más que apenada por la situación y él riéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Tienes una mano muy dura… - dijo él cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Me asustaste mucho… Pensé que me secuestrarías… - dijo provocando nuevamente la risa del chico de ojos dorados. – ¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio.

- De acuerdo… - dijo por fin calmando su risa – Me alegra mucho encontrarte, Kagome.

Kagome bajó la vista apenada, mientras su respiración se hacía irregular. A ella también le alegraba en demasía encontrarlo ahí. Había pensado que no lo volvería a ver. No después de esa noche. Pero… ¿Qué podía decirle? Eran dos extraños.

- A… A mí también… - Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y se negaban a salir. - ¿Te duele…?

- No… - Inuyasha se pasó la mano por la mejilla, negando con leves movimientos de cabeza. Sonrió, haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran al ver sus labios curvándose. - ¿Quieres un café…?

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, con una taza de café cada uno. Habían hablado aproximadamente unas dos horas, acerca de muchas cosas y en ese tiempo se habían bebido varias tazas de café.

- No podré pegar el ojo en unos cuantos días. – dijo Inuyasha riendo.

- Yo tampoco, lo cual es bueno. Tengo que adelantar las cosas. – dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro que terminarás a tiempo. – tomó otro sorbo de café y se quedó observándola. – Me encantaría ver lo que haces, un día de estos.

En aquel momento, Kagome apoyó su rostro en la mano derecha y rápidamente lo retiró de nuevo. Inuyasha sorprendido tomó con suavidad las manos de ella sobre la mesa y quedó impresionado con el estado de éstas. Las yemas de sus dedos parecían a punto de sangrar y tenía marcas rojas en las zonas que utilizaba para coser con la fina aguja. Ella sólo le sonrió y quitó sus manos.

- Gajes del oficio… - dijo excusándose.

Inuyasha la miró con reprobación y nuevamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con gran suavidad. Las mejillas de Kagome cobraron color y sintió que el alma se le desbocaba al ver cómo el rostro de Inuyasha se acercaba al de ella, pero cuando estaba por rozar sus labios, aquel rostro de rasgos varoniles dirigió su blanco a la mejilla de Kagome.

Se dispusieron a salir del lugar, cuando el móvil de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar. Sus opales parecieron apagarse al mirar la pantalla que se encendía intermitentemente. Con pesar contestó la llamada, bajo la tímida mirada de Kagome que luego se giró hacia su bolso, de donde sacó unos guantes, colocándoselos.

- Claro, cielo. – la voz de Inuyasha se quebró en medio de la oración. Observó a Kagome apretando con fuerza el teléfono entre sus manos. – Te veré ahí, entonces… - Respiró profundo - También yo.

- Debo ir a trabajar. – habló cuando vio que el chico guardó el móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo. Sonrió toscamente mientras se colocaba un gorrito que hacia juego con sus guantes. – Fue un gusto charlar contigo, Inuyasha.

- K-Kagome… - la garganta parecía resquebrajársele. - … yo… Me voy a casar… - Kagome se llevó una mano empuñada hacia el pecho, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se sentía como una tonta, aunque él nunca le había insinuado otra cosa más que una amistad. – Toma… - le entrego una tarjeta de presentación, que ella asió y lo observó a él sin entender. – Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa… Búscame…

Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y continuar su camino hacia la tienda de vestidos, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos al tiempo que se alejaba de él.


	5. Realidad: Perdidos en el camino

**_Nota:_**_ Buenas buenas... Mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Mil disculpas. Pero ahora por fin encontré a mi musa. Nuevamente xD El dolor es la mejor musa para mí y bien. Aquí esta un pequeño cap de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y también estar actualizando muy pronto. Gracias por todos los comentarios! Y de nuevo, mil disculpas por la demora! Saludos, besos! PD: Disculpen los errores ortográficos xD no soy muy amante de ellos, pero no tengo manera de reevisar el cap en esta pc u.u! :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Realidad**_

_Perdidos en el camino..._

Sus extraños ojos color miel siguieron a la figura femenina hasta que desapareció al doblar la cuadra. Frotó sus manos, tratando de calentarlas un poco y tras sentir el frío viento que se colaba por sus huesos decidió apurarse en volver a su apartamento. Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando impaciente, y extrañamente a lo que solía sentir tras una llamada suya, no se encontraba tan ilusionado con llegar y besar a la mujer que pronto se convertiría en su esposa. En esta ocasión, para variar, no tenía deseso de volver... no aún... Giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar lentamente, cuando una joven mesera salía de la cafería, tiritando de frío por su desabrigado uniforme. Se acercó hasta él casi corriendo y le entregó una pequeña agenda.

- C-Creo que eso e-es de su acompañante...

- ¿Eh...? - observó el cuadernillo que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos y recordó haber visto a kagome con ella. - Muchas gracias... Me encargaré de entregárselo. - Sonrió sin saber porqué y con una pequeña reverencia, la joven se apresuró en volver al abrigo del local.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, acarició la agenda y la observó atentamente mientras sonreía. Aquella sensación de ilusión y una pequeña tibieza comenzó a encender su alma una vez más.

oOoOoOo

Esperaba ansiosa, recorriendo el cuarto mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca, una y otra vez, como si mirarlo hiciera que las manecillas giraran más de prisa. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y se apresuró en sentarse sobre la cama, queriendo aparentar no haber estado esperando demasiado. Lo observó entrar a la habitación, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en una silla junto a la mesa de noche.

- Hola, querido. - se levantó, acercándose a él y depositando un frío beso sobre sus labios. - ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que sólo habías salido a caminar. - Lo escrutó con la mirada, quitando un copo de nieve que había quedado entre sus cabellos.

- Fui a tomar un café, en la cafetería del parque, no está muy lejos. - Inuyasha le tomó una mano y acarició la tersa, suave y delicada piel de sus dedos. _Muy diferente..._ Besó apenas el dorso de ésta y se alejó soltando un fugaz suspiro.

- Espero que no te enfermes, con este clima, te podría haber dado un resfríado. - Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y carraspeó. - Ya fui a la diseñadora, quiero tenerlo todo listo. - lo observaba moverse de un lado a otro, buscando algo más cómodo que vestir. - Es probable que mi madre venga a la ciudad en estos días para ayudarme con los demás preparativos, quiero que sea el evento del año. Invitaremos a todos nuestros conocidos, los más importantes...

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso, Kikyo... - Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron demasiado frívolos para el gusto de Inuyasha quien se enderezó exasperado, mirándola y esperando su reacción. - Preferiría una ceremonia más privada, amigos cercanos, familiares...

- ¡Pero Inuyasha...! - Su voz se volvió un chirrido a oídos de él y suspirando realmente exhausto, le habló.

- ¿Realmente es muy importante para ti tener una gran fiesta, llena de gente? - ella movió la cabeza, afirmando aquello. - Bien, entonces, haz lo que te plazca para la boda. - Le sonrió apenas y al instante se vió rodeado por los finos y largos brazos de ella.

- Sabía que entrarías en razón, querido. Será la fiesta del año, ya lo verás. - se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para mirarlo - Ahora... Viajaré mañana por la mañana a Kyoto, iré a ver al mejor de todos los decoradores de Japón, ya hice una cita con él y me espera ahí el viernes por la tarde. ¿Me extrañarás?

- Sí, por supuesto. - le dió un pequeño beso en los labios y la volvió a mirar - ¿Y cuándo regresarás? ¿Él sábado? Estaba pensando que podrías pasar este fin de semana juntos... y... no sé... ver unas películas viejas, o salir a cenar. ¿Qué te parece? - Kikyo entornó discimuladamente los ojos, a veces él resultaba ser tan aburrido... _¿Películas viejas?_ ¡Ha! como si no tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer.

- Lo siento, cariño. Pero no creo que vuelva antes del domingo, quizás hasta lunes. - El rostro de Inuyasha recobró aquella sensación de desilusión que antes traía y ella intentó excusarse. - Quiero arreglarlo todo con él, veremos las flores, los colores, los presentes... Así más adelante no tendré que viajar para arreglar esos pequeños detalles...

- Si tú lo dices...

Kikyo se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco más de efusividad, tratando de volver aquel _aburrido_ beso más apasionado. Aquella noche era demasiado fría como para pasarla sola...

oOoOoOo

Aquella mañana se había levantado súmamente temprano, a pesar de que había permanecido hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando. Se encontraba acomodando sus cosas para llevarlas al trabajo, cuando se dió cuenta de que su agenda no estaba entre sus cosas.

- Oh... esto debe ser una broma... ¿Verdad? - Se habló a sí misma mientras revisaba los bolsillos de su bolso y su abrigo. ¿Dónde podría haberla dejado? Seguramente la encontraría en la boutique. Del cansacio debió olvidarla entre telas y telas, así que se tranquilizó y salió de su pequeño departamento, esta vez sin sus libros de texto, ya que habían suspendido las clases de esa tarde.

Agradeció alcanzar el autobus esta vez a tiempo y caminó tranquila por las calles, mirando el ciello cubierto de nubes, era posible que ese día también nevara. Las noche buena se acercaba, por lo que observó a varios empleados de las tiendas que se encontraban en redor colocando adornos navideños y decorando con vistosos carteles y muñecos. Entró como siempre por la puerta trasera, y se acercó a Sango que estaba en el área de costurería, revisando el stock de apliques e hilos que tenían.

- Oh... Qué alegría verte tan temprano por aquí, Kag...

- No tengo clases en la tarde, así que me preparé muy rápido. - Le sonrió mientras dejaba su bolsa a un lado y acercaba un maniquí que llevaba puesto un bellísimo corsé que empezaba a verse cubierto de delicadas y finas gemas. - Por cierto, Sango, ¿haz visto mi agenda? Creo que la dejé aquí anoche, porque no la encontré en casa.

- Uhmm... No, no la vi... ¿Estás segura que no la dejaste en alguna otra parte? - Vio como Kagome negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a reunir los apliques que usaría para continuar el hermoso corsé. - Le preguntaré a alguna de las chicas, aunque fui la primera en llegar. El frío hace que nadie quiera levantarse... Ni yo... Así que... Ya que no tienes clases en la tarde y hoy será un día muy tranquilo aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a algún lugar donde vendan un delicioso chocolate caliente... ? Mmm... quizás con unas galletas o dulces... - Kagome rió al oírla.

- Por supuesto, Sango. Además, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿no te parece? - Sango levantó una ceja extrañada.

- ¿Muchas cosas? ¿Acaso pasó algo de lo que debería estar enterada...?

- No lo sé... ¡Quizás!

- Oh... ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes dejarme con la duda hasta la tarde! No seas cr...

En ese momento, una de las empleadas de la tienda entró en el área.

- Sango, tiene una llamada de París. Al parecer, un vuelo se retrasó y no están recibiendo aún los vestidos.

- ¡Ahh..! Ya me lo esperaba... ¿Justoyer tenía que ponerse a nevar?... - Se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a caminar hasta el salón principal. - Estas cosas sólo me pueden pasar a mí... ¡Y tú no tesalvarás, eh! ¿Escuchás? - Kagome rió divertida al oírla y luego de soltar todo el aire en sus pulmones, decidió empezar a bordar.

Su rostro se torció y mordió sus labios tratando de aguantar el dolor que le provocaba el sólo echo de sostener la aguja entre sus adoloridos dedos. Sería un largo dia.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por la gastada cubierta de la agenda, recorriendo las costuras y mirándolo sin prestar demasiada atención. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasando circular y cansinamente sus pulgares por la sien, tratando de borrar la imagen de la joven mujer de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa mujer? Abrió la agenda en una página al azar, encontrándose con una página llena de bocetos para lo que sería la parte superior de un vestido, junto al cual estaban anotados con descuidada caligrafía, detalles y medidas, pero ninguna información sobre cómo encontrarla. Ojeó las páginas detenidamente y, allí, en la primera hoja, estaba escrito con una letra menos apurada... su nombre. Más abajo, una dirección y un número telefónico.

- Kagome... Higurashi... - susurró sin pensar mientras sus dedos acariciaban inconscientemente las letras. Al darse cuenta de su extraña reacción, cerró rápidamente la agenda, dejándola a un lado. - ¡Argh...! ¡Qué demonios me pasa! - Endureció sus faccines y se levantó exasperado del sillón donde estaba sentado. Tomó nuevamente la agenda y tras un agotado suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta por la cual salió luego de colocarse un abrigo y una bufanda.

oOoOoOo

Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando el lujoso vehículo color negro se deslizaba silencioso por las calles del centro de la ciudad, buscando la dirección escrita por el puño y letra de Kagome. Suponía que se trataba del lugar donde trabajaba... _"Diseño trajes de boda..."_, le había dicho. Las palabras aún retumbaban en su mente, cuando observó el nombre de la calle en una de las señalizaciones, y, allí entre una multitud de tiendas, se encontraba precisamente una que resaltaba entre las demás, para él. Con grandes y plateadas letras en relieve, sobre la entrada que se encontraba en medio de dos grandes vitrinas, desde la cual se observaban varios vestidos de novia, estaba escrito el nombre de "Sakimitama".

Estacionó el automóvil en la calle vecina, y descendió de él observando a los peatones que pasaban. Sus pies lo dirigieron hasta las grandes puertas, las cuales se abrieron automáticamente y le dieron la bienvenida hacia el interior de la elegante tienda. Se reflejó en el reluciente piso de madera clara y observó el lugar, buscando aquel rostro que tanto lo atormentaba. No vio más que los grandes vestidores extendiéndose en el fondo de la tienda, y a Sango que se acercaba a paso relajado hasta él sin dejar de sonreírle amablemente.

- Buenos días... ¿En qué puedo ayurdarlo? ¿Viene en busca de su novia? - La última pregunta trajo consigo un ligero y picarezco cambio de tono de voz, haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera incómodo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Busco a la Srta. Higurashi. Ella trabaja aquí, ¿no es así? - vió a la mujer que afirmaba ligeramente con la cabeza. - Olvidó su agenda, vengo a entregársela. Pienso que puede tener cosas importantes dentro.

- Ahh... Así que olvidó su agenda... La estaba buscando en la mañana. - Sango se llevo una mano a la cabeza y luego la extendió hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el recibidor.

- Por favor, tome asiento... ¿Señor...?

- Inuyasha... - dijo al instante él.

- Inuyasha... Ya... - le sonrió nuevamente - Iré por ella. - dijo finalmente con simpleza.

Sango se dirigió hasta uno de los vestidores, donde pidió a una de sus asistentes que le llevara un café al hombre y emocionada ingresó en la sala de costura. Kagome se encontraba colocándole unos apliques ahora a un vestido rosa pálido, muy concentrada, tanto que cuando la dueña del local la llamó por su nombre, ella se sobresaltó clavándose la pequeña aguja y soltando un suave quejido.

- Perdona, ¿te lastimaste? - Sango se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, abriendo los ojos muy grande al ver el estado de ésta. - ¡Kagome! ¡Estás loca, amiga mía! Tu mano...

- No es nada Sango, no te preocupes. No me duele. - Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Sí... claro... - entornó los ojos y luego la miró con desaprobación. - Kagome, debes darte un descanso, ya te lo dije, puedes terminar muy lastimada. - Suspiró y luego continuó hablando. - Tómate un descanso de 5 minutos, tienes una visita. - Le guiñó el ojo y la obligó a levantarse de su silla de trabajo, empujándola despacio hacia la entrada del local.

- ¿Visitas? ¿Yo? Pero, quién... - Kagome observó al hombre de negros cabellos que observaba ensimismado hacia el vacío y una extra sensación recorrió su estomago, haciéndola sentir alguna clase de emoción. - ¿É-Él...?

- Ahora creo que ya tengo una vaga idea de... las _muchas cosas de las que hablar_. Me contarás luego, pero te lo tenías bien guardado, ¡eh! - Sango se cruzó de brazos y luego con la instó a acercarse una vez más.

Inuyasha despertó de su ensimismamiento y observó a Kagome por varios segundos, hasta que reaccionó y la saludó.

- H-Hola...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

- E-Eh... bueno... Olvidaste tu agenta. - Del bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó la pequeña agenda y se la entregó. Ella la tomó con suavidad e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Oh... Muchas gracias... Pensé que la había perdido de nuevo. - se llevó una mano distraidamente hasta la cabeza.

- N-No es nada... Además... Estaba pensando...

Sango que había ido a buscar el abrigo y bolso de Kagome, caminó hasta ellos y comenzó a dirigirlos hasta la entrada de la tienda.

- ¿Almuerzo? Muy buena idea, justo le decía a Kagome que deberia tomarse uno o dos días de descanso, todo el fin de semana, le vendría de lujo. ¿Ya viste sus manos? - Ella abrió la boca y empuñó las manos en una pose de niña malcriada, cuando Sango la calló. - No no, debes descansar Kagome. Te veo aquí en unos días. Cuidala mucho. - Para cuando terminó de hablar, Kagome e Inuyasha se vieron parados en medio de la acera, con la puerta de la tienda cerrándose tras de ellos. Pestañearon un par de veces y se miraron avergonzados, desviando sus miradas casi al instante.

oOoOoOo

Cerró los ojos aspirando el fuerte aroma a café que expedía su vaso de plástico y lo acercó a sus labios sorviendo un poco con cuidado. Se encontraba sentada en una banca de hieero en medio de una pequeña plazoleta, cerca de la cual había una Cafetería y justo en ese momento, dirigió sus ojos hasta Inuyasha que se acercaba con un vaso también de humeante café. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

- Pensaste que no volverías a verme, ¿eh? - preguntó antes de tomar un trago de su café, sin notar el pequeño rubor que empezaba a colorear las mejillas de Kagome.

- Más bien, pensé que no volvería a ver mi agenda. - Sonrió nerviosa evitando dar otra respuesta. - Gracias por devolvérmela, habría tardado días en recuperar todos esos datos.

- Ah... la agenda. Era sólo una excusa para verte. - dijo finalmente haciendo que el corazón de la chica comenzara a tratar de salirse de su pecho.

- Q-Qué dices, Inuyasha...

- Sólo la verdad. - soltó una ligera carcajada antes de volver a beber de su vaso y la miró suspirando. - ¿Cómo haz estado? Lo que dijo esa mujer... la de la tienda... ¿es verdad? Estás abusando del trabajo nuevamente.

- ¡Ay, claro que no! Sango exagera las cosas. - giró la cabeza hacia un par de niños que caminaban junto a la que supuso seria la madre de ambos.

Inuyasha llevó su mano libre hasta el rostro de Kagome y lentamente hizo que ella se girara, sosteniéndola del mentón, la observó detenidamente. Su rostro pálido y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, su mirada apagada y su sonrisa cansina, le hicieron pensar que tal vez Sango, la dueña de esa tienda, no exageraba tanto como Kagome lo quería hacer ver. Sus dedo pulgar carició instintiva y suavemente el mentón de la confundida chica, y con éste recorrió tambien una mejilla, que al tacto se volvió tibia y más sonrosada. Una leve mueca de sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver tan inocente reacción, sin querer comparándola con las reacciones que tenía su prometida ante sus caricias, _Si es que a eso se le pueden llamar reacciones_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de retirar su mano un poco avergonzado al ver la mirada de Kagome. Ella volvió a desviar la mirada y se concentró en el sabor de su café, que parecía estar enfriándose gracias al frío clima.

- Creo que deberías descansar un poco, puede que exagere, pero luces cansada. - Terminó de beber y, luego de tirar su vaso en un tacho de basura cercano, se sentó mirando hacia la nada. Su paisaje favorito en aquellos días.

- Por ahora, parece que tendré un fin de semana muy tranquilo. - Sabía que Sango no dejaría que volviera a trabajar al menos por ese fin de semana, por lo que se resignó a la idea de pasar esos días estudiando sola en su departamento, acostada en su cómoda y caliente cama, rodeada de sus mullidos almohadones y cubierta con varias mantas para evitar el frío. De sólo pensar en ello, la idea no le pareció tan mala. Suspiró y luego de beber su último sorbo, sonrió cerrando los ojos aliviada. - Me gustaría tener una chimenea en casa.

Inuyasha levantó el rostro, encontrandose con los cansados ojos marrones de Kagome, tratando de "procesar" lo que ella acababa de decirle. _Chimenea..._ - Con este frío sería muy agradable... - Su mente viajó hasta una antigua propiedad de su familia, lugar donde había pasado los primeros inviernos. - Ven, es hora de irnos. - Tomó con cuidado a Kagome de la muñeca y levantó con delicadeza de la banca. Provocando nuevamente el rubor de la chica.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Pero... a dónde? - Preguntó intrigada.

- Ya verás... - Sonrió mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su auto, y luego de abrirle la puerta del copiloto, se acomodó en su asiento y arrancó el automóvil. Dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad...

Poco a poco fueron dejando atras el bosque de concreto que correspondía a la gran ciudad de Tokio. Kagome se había quedado dormida en medio del camino, acurrucada en el asiento. Inuyasha se había detenido unos instantes, para cubrirla con un abrigo que llevaba en el asiento trasero y cada tanto la observaba. Su cara parecia la de una niña pequeña, profundamente dormida.

Dejando atrás la ciudad, metidos por completo entre blancas colinas que se alzaban a los costados, se rodearon del silencioso y apacible sonido de la naturaleza invernal. Había colocado un poco de música lenta y suave a muy bajo volúmen, para arrullar el sueño de la joven, que a pesar de algún que otro movimiento brusco, no se había perturbado en lo más mínimo. Dirigió su mirada al frente, teniendo cuidado con las curvas para no resvalar, cuando observó un cartel a un lado del camino, que le indicaba que estan saliendo de ruta, se detuvo observando los alrededores, no pudiendo reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraban.

Kagome despertó lentamente, frotando sus ojos con las manos, cubriéndolos un poco de la luz. Y luego los abrió, parapadeando varias veces observó asustada el paisaje y se giró hacia Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado mirándola apasiblemente.

- ¿D-Dónde estamos...? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida...?

- Calma, Kagome, tranquila. Estamos a un par de horas de Tokyo, camino a una propiedad muy antigua de mi familia. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Creo que... estamos... un poco fuera del camino... - Sonrió como si fuera un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

- ¿Estamos... perdidos? - La sonrisa de Inuyasha se volvió más grande y reluciente. Kagome bufó nerviosa... ¡Argh! Es que... ¡Es que cómo se atrevía a llevarla hasta allí y luego perderse en medio de la nada! ¡En pleno invierno y con la noche acercándose! - ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- Seguir, buscaremos algún lugar cerca de aquí donde pedir indicaciones. La propiedad es muy antigua, de seguro alguien de por aquí debe conocerla. - Volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo y comenzó a hacerlo avanzar una ves más. - Tranquila, Kagome... - Ella lo miró seriamente mientras se quitaba los guantes que cubrían sus manos, llevó los ojos hasta ellas y las observó cuidadosamente, las sentía muy adoloridas, quizás por el frío, aunque la calefacción del vehículo la apaciguaba en gran medida.

- Deberías dejarlas sanar, antes de continuar cociendo. - Dijo él sin apartar la vista del camino, ella levantó la vista y mirando el perfil tan masculino de él.

- Espero que en estos días, al menos vuelvan a su color natural. - Giró hacia la ventanillla, mirando pasar colinas y colinas de nieve. - Y... ¿cuándo te casas?

- En... unos meses... - dijo desanimado.

- Ya... - sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla - ¿No se molestará por que desapareciste todo el día...? Es decir... Ella sabe que...

- No, no. Ella está fuera de la ciudad, en Kyoto. - Escuchó un "Ah." muy bajito de ella y la miró de reojo, volviendo al rato su mirada hacia el camino. - Y aunque estuviera en la ciudad, a menos que necesite avisarme sobre algún detalle de la GRAN boda que está planeando, no le preocuparía mucho dónde o con quién me encontrara.

Kagome volteó el rostro mirando cómo el de él se volvía sombrío.

- Ella... cambió mucho desde que nos volvimos novios. Pero... bueno, es algo aburrido de contar, una larga historia... - Ella sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, al oírlo con esa voz que expresaba gran tristeza, en sus ojos color miel, podía ver el dolor que provocaba hablar de ella. Así que dejó que los minutos y la música de fondo ocuparan el lugar de la conversación, esperando pronto ver algún lugar donde encontrar refugio.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos de eso, cuando sintió que el auto comenzaba a deslizarse, y zigzagueaba peligrosamente por la ligera capa de hielo que cubría el camino. La temperatura había bajado, pues ya la noche estaba próxima. Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para alcanzar una curva que bordeaba un pequeñp barranco. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par, gritó el nombre de Inuyasha mientras él luchaba por mantener el control del auto. Pero entre la confusión y desesperación, el ruido de los metales chocando contra el asfalto y unos vidrios rompiéndose, el vehículo se precipitó hacia el barranco, chocando contra un árbol que estaba casi en el borde de éste.

Aquel deshojado árbol, cubierto de ligeras capas de nieve, era lo único que los separaba a ellos de una horrible caída. Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando que se había cortando un poco cerca de la sien y al darse cuenta de que Kagome no le hablaba, comenzó a moverla con cuidado, buscando alguna reacción suya. Con mucho cuidado se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y con algunas maniobras, consiguió salir del auto por la puerta trasera del lado del copiloto, abriendo luego la otra, para quitar a la joven que aún se encontraba inconsciente. La cargó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, notando alarmado cómo un poco de sangre chorreaba hacia su cuello. La colocó sobre su abrigo en el piso y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla, intentando despertarla.

- ¡Kagome! Despierta... por favor... ¡Kagome! - Comenzó a desesperarse aún más, cuando apesar de sus llamados, ella no reaccionaba.


	6. Congelados: Entre tus labios y los míos

_**Nota:** Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me alegra que me perdonaran por abandonar esto tanto tiempo. Sé que vamos lento, pero aquí ya trato de dar un poco más de romance, aunque sea sólo un poquito. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o si hay algoque no les convence del todo, no dudan en decírmelo. Espero tenerle sotro capítulo muy pronto! Y disfrútenlo :) Muchos besos y abrazos! Ahhh Y feliz navidad..!__!__!__!__!__!__!_

* * *

_**Congelados**_

_Entre tus labios y los míos..._

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si sangrara e inundara sus ojos con puras lágrimas. Para su "alivio", Kagome aún respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba arritmicamente mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. _¡Maldición!_ Bendita la hora en que decidió llevarla a ese lugar... No debió hacerlo.

- ¡Por favor, despierta Kagome! ¡Despierta! Abre los ojos... - Con una mano comenzó a dar suaves golpecitos en la mejilla de la joven, con la intención de hacerla recobrar el sentido. Al ver que no ocurría nada, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó muy fuerte. - Abre los ojos, Kagome... ábrelos... Por favor... Si te pasara algo yo... - Calló.

Escucho como unos suaves quejidos se elevaban en el viento. La apartó de sí y vió como Kagome abría los ojos, mirando de un lado al otro, como preguntándose dónde se encontraba. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sobándosela levemente y retirándola al instante por el dolor que le producía, aunque cómo determinar si el punzante dolor provenía de sus dedos o de su cabeza. Observó sus dedos y asustada vio como éstos estaban cubiertos con sangre, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y un grito se ahogó en su garganta.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?... ¡Por favor, contestame! ¿Estás bien? - ella se separó por completo de él e intentó levantarse, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero no le respondía. Entumecido por el frío y los golpes. Asintió con la cabeza al preocupado hombre y de repente sintió como una enorme cólera la dominaba.

- ¡T-Todo esto es tu culpa! - sus manos se empuñaron y sus labios tiritaban mucho.

- L-Lo siento, no vi la curva y no alcanc-

- ¡No! No eso... ¡Esto! E-Estar perdidos e-en medio de la nada, m-muertos de frío... ¡No deberías haberme tr-traído aquí s-sin saber a dónde í-íbamos! - vió como él fruncía el ceño y una de sus manos en puño golpeaba con fuerza el suelo cubierto de nieve. - se levantó como pudo, sacudiendo un poco la suciedad de su ropa y empezó a caminar molesta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo Inuyasha levantando un poco la voz.

- ¡¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Lejos de tí, tonto! - él también se levantó, intentando seguirla.

- ¡Tonto, ¿yo?

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú! - se giró apuntándolo con el dedo, caminando hacia él. - ¡Tú! ¿Tan difícil era preguntar antes...? O-O... ¡No lo sé! ¡¿PENSAR EN LO QUE HACÍAS? - resopló fuerte, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué pensabas al traerme aquí, eh? ¿Por qué no traer a tu prometida? ¡¿Por qué yo? Una completa desconocida, en tu auto, en medio de la nada... ¿Quién te crees? - se sentia de pronto tan molesta y tan llena de rabia que estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Yo no lo sé...! Sólo quería... - La había puesto en peligro, y todo por un tonto, impulsivo e incomprensible deseo de mostrarle a esa chiquilla parte de su pasado. Y de nuevo se reprochaba a sí mismo todo lo que esa casi desconocida le hacía pensar... y... ¿sentir? Ahora ella estaba ahí, con él, en medio de quién sabe qué lugar, con el auto a punto de caer en el barranco, la vieja propiedad quién sabe dónde y ambos lastimados. - ¡Argh... Maldición...! - Desvió la mirada dolido, sus emociones escapaban de sus poros, no podía controlarse y un remolino de caos cubría su mente. - P-Perdóname, Kagome... es cierto... no debía...

Kagome bufó girándose sobre sus pies nuevamente y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia el frente.

- No te preocupes... - dijo sin detenerse.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Inuyasha Taisho...? Piensa... Ahora... ahora... - se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se hablaba a sí mismo - ¡El celular! Claro claro...casi lo había olvidado... - comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos del pantalón y el abrigo, pero no lo encontró. Entonces recordó haberlo colocado en el espacio que se encontraba bajo el radio del lujoso vehículo. Observó hacia el lugar, el automóvil estaba casi en el borde, sería peligroso sacarlo, pero... - ¡Demonios!

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte suya, tampoco pasos detrás de ella, se giró, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Inuyasha, ¿qué haces? - él hombre ya estaba mentiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el vehículo, buscando el teléfono.

El auto se tambaleó y él consiguió sacar el celular, un par de cosas suyas y otras de Kagome. Las colocó a un lado del camino y se volvió a meter al auto, escuchando los gritos de Kagome detrás suyo, recordó que tenía un mapa en algún sitio ahí... Aunque si no sabía dónde estaban, no sería de mucha ayuda. Abrió la guantera del auto y comenzó a buscar, cuando sintió un leve agarre en el brazo.

- ¿Ves que sí eres un tonto? - Él salió del vehículo mirándola con una sonrisa de lo más burlona, haciendo que Kagome lo mirara aún más ¿ofuscada? - Caerá en cualquier momento.

Le mostró el mapa y cerró la puerta del automóvil, alejándose hasta llegar al otro lado del camino. Kagome lo siguió, colocándose a su lado para observar el mapa mientras se ponía de puntitas para observar bien. Inuyasha bajó más el mapa para que ella lo pudiera ver cómodamente y empezó a buscar el camino que habían seguido.

- Veamos, esta curva está... - con el dedo siguió un largo tramo, seguido por los curiosos ojos marrones de la chica. - Supongo que estamos aquí...

- ¡¿Supones? - Kagome levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos color miel que miraban los suyos algo sorprendidos y los delvolvió al mapa de inmediato.

- Está bien, está bien... Estamos aquí, ¿ves esa curva? - apuntó con el dedo a la famosa curva que los había dejado en tal situación y ella asintió. - Pues es ésta que está aquí, más allá encontraremos un largo camino. No estabamos tan lejos de la cabaña después de todo... - dijo él triunfante y ella le clavó la mirada más punzante que las anteriores. - ¿Qué? Un poco más y estaremos en nuestro destino. - sonrió tomando las cosas de ambos en sus manos y caminando.

- El tuyo, dirás... - Kagome habló muy bajito, suspirando derrotada y caminando lentamente detrás suyo.

oOoOoOo

Se encontraba recostada en el balcón de su habitación de hotel, mientras soltaba el humo que acababa de aspirar de su cigarrillo. Observó como éste se disipaba lentamente, mezclándose con el anochecer que ya cubría con su frío y sosegado manto a toda la ciudad. Ojalá sus problemas se disiparan de igual manera, por un momento lo deseó. Su madre ingresó a la habitación y ella dejó caer el cigarrillo de sus finos dedos hacia el piso, apagándolo discimuladamente con el zapato, mientras se giraba hacia su progenitora, acercándose y cerrando el ventanal tras de sí.

- No puedo creer que sigas con ese horrible vicio de fumar cuando estás nerviosa. - Sacó de su bolso un frasco de perfume y comenzó a rociarlo a su alrededor, cuando terminó, volvió a fijar su mirada en su hija. - Deberías llamarlo.

- Déjame en paz. - dijo ella entornando los ojos. - Seguro me llamará en un rato, diciendo que me extraña mucho.

- Pues ya sería hora de que lo hiciera. Se supone que se...

- Madre, ¿podrías olvidarte de eso por un momento? Nada cambiará con que lo llame o no, tenemos asuntos más importantes que ese aburrido de Inuyasha en este momento. - Vio a su madre abriendo los labios a punto de estallar.

- ¡¿Más importantes? ¿Quieres poner en peligro todo por lo que estuvimos luchando estos últimos años?

- Lo perderemos si seguimos insistiendo con algo que ya no tiene caso discutir. Todo está arreglado. - Se sentó en un fino sillón ubicado en un costado de la habitación. - ¿Hablaste con ese hombre?

- Sí, pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse. Es un inútil. - se acomodó cerca de su hija, acariciándole el largo y liso cabello - Es por eso, mi querida niña, que no podemos perder el tiempo. Necesitamos... acelerar las cosas...

- ¿Acelerar? ¿De qué hablas, madre? - sus ojos fríos de pronto cobraron vida, asustados observaban a los ya maduros de la señora Hidaka.

- Es que... piénsalo, hija. Ya se van a casar, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles para tenerlo todo listo... Sólo hay que darle un empujoncito a esto y pronto serás la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho. Y aquel hombre tendrá lo que quiere... - la voz de la mujer se volvió sombría al terminar. - Inuyasha y tú... ya tuvieron relaciones, ¿no es así?

- ¡Q-Qué estás...!

- ¡Un hijo, Kikyo! Un pequeño y lindo hijo, con ojitos color oro como los del padre y el abuelo... ¿No te parece lindo?

Kikyo observó casi asqueada a la mujer, ¿un hijo? ¿de ella y él? _Jamás_... Al menos no en _esas_ condiciones. Se levantó del sillón, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación con altivez y dando un portazo discimulado al salir. Entre más lo pensaba, más insoportable le parecía la idea. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, desde el momento en que lo vio ingresando a aquel salón lleno de gente, muy bien vestido, con aquel aire misterioso y apasionado que lo rodeaba. Cuando tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse mejor, Kikyo sintió que por fin un leve calor que hacia que su corazón pareciera estar vivo cada que lo veía, cada que él tomaba delicadamente su mano y se la besaba. Suspiró recordando el momento en el que él la besó sin más y todo su mundo se volvió color miel... Como sus ojos. Había caminado mucho rato, hasta llegar al bar del hotel. Una ligera tonada se escuchaba en el fondo, lo que la relajó un poco.

- Por favor, una copa de vino. - dijo sentándose en la barra.

- Aquí lo tiene, señorita.

Le agradeció al joven que se encontraba detrás de la barra y bebió un sorbo del rojo y oscuro líquido. Recordaba el momento en que la ilusión de formar parte de la vida de Inuyasha se había vuelto una total tortura y sorbió un poco más de su copa, ese trago le pareció amargo en demasía. ¿Por qué algo tan hermoso como estar enamorado de alguien, debía ser una tortura? Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, quizás por esa razón se había vuelto aún más fría de lo que la caracterizaba con él, intentando por todos los medios alejarlo de su vida y no lastimarlo. Pero él continuaba a su lado... y ahora... ¿acelerar su ruina? No lo permitiría... esperaba no hacerlo... Vació lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago e inmediatamente pidió otro.

- Una mujer sola no debería beber tanto. - Un hombre de negros y largos cabellos, con una mirada tan maliciosa como la misma muerte se sentó a su lado, pidiendo un vaso de whisky. - Quien sabe quién podría aprovecharse de semejante situación.

- Por lo visto es algo que usted ha pensado. - dijo astuta tomando su copa nuevamente llena entre las manos.

- Por supuesto, debo preocuparme por las bellas e inocentes jovenes que abundan en este tipo de lugares. - Observó como Kikyo levantaba una ceja y bebía de su copa. - Mi nombre es Naraku... y ¿tú quién eres?

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia, señor Naraku. - aquel nombre le resonaba en la cabeza, como si lo hubiera escuchado anteriormente. Se levantó de la butaca, diciéndole al empleado que pusiera todo en la cuenta a su nombre y empezó a alejarse.

- Siéntese, Kikyo, usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. - Bebió de un sorbo la fuerte bebida, y ella no hizo más que quedarse con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia la entrada del bar.

oOoOoOo

Luego de mucho rato, volvió a frotar sus manos, tratando de calentarlas. La luz se había ido hacia un rato y ellos se encontraban, según Inuyasha, cada vez más cerca de la cabaña. Recorrieron un largo trecho desde el lugar del accidente, hasta llegar a un pequeño y angosto camino que se alargaba hasta la cima de una elevación de terreno, desde la cual se podía ver apenas por la luz lunar, entre los altos y añosos árboles, el techo de una antigua y tradicional pagoda. Kagome pensó que quizás encontrarían refugio ahí hasta la mañana y pudieran seguir buscando la famosa cabaña, sus piernas apenas respondían. Sus pies fríos y congelados, torpes por el cansancio casi la hicieron caer, pero Inuyasha la tomó antes de que su cuerpo cayera al piso y la levantó. La miró preocupado mientras ella sonreía apenas.

- Ya estamos cerca. ¿Te sientes bien? - ella afirmó apenas moviendo la cabeza y fue entonces cuando él se giró, dándole la espalda. - Sube.

- No, no, yo puedo sola. - dijo ella volviendo a caminar.

Inuyasha suspiró y, acercándose desde atrás, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- ¡Qué haces! ¡Bájame!

- Ya no puedes caminar y nosotros casi llegamos. Sólo conseguiremos retrasarnos más. - La escuchó murmurar un "Eso dices desde hace horas" y sonrió burlón mientras veía acercarse más y más la gran edificación. - Si tan sólo esos malditos celulares funcionaran cuando los necesitas...

- Claro, funcionaran en un área fuera de la cobertura. - se miraron desafiantes mientras el continuaba su paso.

Kagome guió sus castaños ojos hasta el gran arco que adornaba la entrada, y, más alla, tras un tapete de nieve que cubría lo que sería un hermoso y bello jardín en otra estación, observó la pagoda, elevándose airosa en medio de toda la oscuridad. No habían luces que la alumbraran, por lo que ella supuso que se encontraba abandonada. Inuyasha con Kagome aún en brazos caminó ahora más tranquilo y cuando llegaron al pórtico, llevó sus ojos hasta los de ella. La bajó con mucha suavidad sobre el piso de madera y comenzó a revisar varias tablas de madera que estaban ahí, sus manos se detuvieron cuando una de ellas se movió dejando un leve crujido y él la levantó quitando de su interior un juego de llaves.

- Vamos. - abrió la puerta y dejó que Kagome pasara primero, entrando luego él y cerrando la puerta.

Kagome frotó sus manos y sopló sobre ellas despacio, por fin dejaba de sentir ese frío viento que atravesaba su ropa como si de gasa se tratara. Caminó curiosa por el pasillo siguiendo a Inuyasha, mirando las pinturas y artefactos antiguos colgados de las paredes.

- Supongo que como mis padres no vienen por aquí en esta temporada, no dejan a nadie cuidándola. - Dijo apenas mientras la guiaba hasta lo que parecía ser una sala, en medio de la cual se encontraba una gran chimenea. A la cual se acercó y encendió utilizando un control remoto, ubicado sobre ésta. - Listo, ahora podrás calentarte un poco. Espérame aquí.

Kagome solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras observaba las llamas holográficas ondulando. No pensó que en un lugar como ese tuvieran tal tecnología... _Espera..._ ¿Ese lugar era propiedad de su familia? Se acomodó en un futón frente a la chimenea, acercando sus manos a ésta, sintiendo como un leve calor empezaba a reanimarla. Miró sus manos frías y un poco sucias, las pasó apenas por su cabello y notó que éste estaba un poco revuelto, la sangre que quedaba del accidente se había solidificado, dejando algunos mechones duros y ásperos al tacto. Tenía muchisimas ganas de tomar un baño caliente y dormir... Oh... dormir... eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Si no fuera por ese... ese... idiota, impulsivo, y... y... y... Lo que sea que fuere, ella estaría muy cómoda en su cama durmiendo. Se recostó en el piso, boca arriba y tras soltar un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación principal y comenzó a desmantelar algunos muebles, quitándoles un poco el polvo que tenían. Tosiendo y maldiciendo cada que un poco se introducía en sus vías respiratorias. Colocó sábanas en la cama y unas gruesas mantas de fina textura, cambió las fundas de los almohadones y se dirigió al baño, dejó que la tina se llenara de agua caliente y colocó unas toallas que estaban guardadas en los estantes. Esperaba así recompenzar en parte lo mal que lo había pasado esa joven.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, donde la encontró completamente dormida sobre el piso. Se acercó muy despacio y por primera vez pudo observar aquel rostro con detenimiento. Sus mejillas se encontraban muy rojas por el frío y lastimero viento, sus labios muy rojos y un poco rotos, y una mancha de sangre seca al costado de su oreja derecha. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus ojos de color miel brillante, de pronto se volvieron turbios y sus labios se fruncieron levemente. _Kagome_... Deslizó su mano por el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ésta se revolviera en sueños y pronto lo mirara asustada, con sus ojos marrones brillando en medio del lugar, extrañados por la cercanía. Se levantó y le pasó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

- Te preparé un baño caliente, tu habitación será la última del pasillo hacia la derecha.

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, sube. En un rato te llevo un poco de ropa.

- ¿Ropa?

- Sí, mi madre siempre deja un poco de ropa aquí. Iré a buscarla. ¿Puedes subir?

- Sí... Gracias.

Inuyasha vio la figura femenina alejarse y al poco rato la siguió, pero esta vez, sus pies lo guiaron a otra habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias, dejando sus fríos y mojados pies libres, quitándose luego el resto de la ropa e ingresando al baño, donde lo esperaba una humeante tina llena de agua caliente. Dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiera por completo en las espumosas aguas, limpiando su cuerpo de cualquier suciedad y reemplazando el frío por un placentero calor. Recostó su cabeza en el borde, cerrando los ojos y dejando a su mente vagar por sus pensamientos libremente. Se preguntó por un momento si Kikyo estaría pensando en él y si se preocuparía porque él no la había llamado. Hundió su cabeza en el agua y la sacó al rato llevando con las manos su cabello hacia atrás, escurriendo el agua que éstos absorbían. Se levantó un rato después, tomando una toalla y cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo con ésta.

Ya completamente seco y vestido, se acercó a la habitación principal.

- Kagome, ¿puedo pasar? Te traigo algo de ropa. - tras no escuchar respuestas, pensó que ella seguiría en el baño, así que entró a la habitación y dejó las prendas sobre la cama.

Cuando se giró hacia la puerta del baño, escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía del baño, presuroso abrió el tatami y escucho a Kagome tararear una pegajosa melodía mientras se cubría el cabello con una toalla, acercándose hacia la puerta. Un cubo yacía en el suelo, producto de la torpeza de la joven mujer. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los dorados, muy cerca de los suyos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y apesar de querer sacarlo a patadas de ahí, sus pies retrocedieron dejando pasar al hombre que ahora parecía un gigante a su lado. Inuyasha dirigió una de sus manos hasta un mechón de cabello que caía de la toalla y lo acarició con ternura mientras iba acercando su rostro más y más al de la muchacha. Dejó que la yema de sus dedos explorara la suave piel de esas sonrosadas mejillas y de sus labios. Kagome dio otro paso atrás, insitándolo, sin dicha intención, a acercarse más.

Los labios de Inuyasha se posaron en la comisura de los de Kagome, haciendo que ella los entreabriera instintivamente, dándose paso así para rosarlos apenas con enloquecedora tranquilidad...

_[Continuará...]_


End file.
